1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station modem and, more particularly, to a system and method for allocating a search resource of a base station modem capable of providing different search service according to mobility of a terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of components of a related art apparatus for allocating a search resource of a base station modem. As shown in FIG. 1, a common searching unit 10 includes a plurality of common search hardware resources, that is, a plurality of correlators, which are able to search certain-sized chips in parallel. Because the plural correlators are the common search HW resources, the common search HW resources are separately allocated to plural search controllers 20-1˜20-n. 
The plural search controllers 20-1˜20-n search multi-path of a radio channel. Then, a plurality of rake receivers 30-1˜30-n receive each search result from the search controllers 20-1˜20-n and demodulate a receiving data by combining multi-path signals on a communication link. In this manner, in the base station modem receiver for plural users, the common search HW resources are evenly divided and periodically provide the search service to the N number of rake receivers.
However, in a radio environment except for a special case, a probability that N number of terminals are in rapid movement or stationary is very low. And, a probability that each terminal has a different mobility is very high. Therefore, in the case that the search resource is evenly distributed to the rake receivers, a rake receiver which processes a signal of a terminal in a moving state is short of the search service. A rake receiver which processes a signal of a terminal in a stop state receives an excessive search resource.
As a result, the terminal in a high mobility fails to be provided a service for a multi-path distribution changed quickly due to the shortage of the search service of the rake receiver, resulting in degradation of a quality in a call communication and increase of a call disconnection rate. A system and method is needed to overcome the above-stated shortcomings associated with the current state of the technology.